Hush Hush
by Songstone
Summary: Cheating on your husband was wrong; but cheating on your husband with his own son? -rated for gender-bending, polygamy, pedophilia, rape and pretend incest-
1. A New Life

**Hush-Hush**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: WARNING. Please read this before going on to the story and start yelling at me. 8D;;**

_**This story contains gender-bending, polygamy, pedophilia, rape, and incest (but not really). So read at your own risk.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was my wedding day. I wasn't excited about it like all of the older women told me I would be. I was just sick and afraid. I'm only sixteen-years-old and Orochimaru is nearly fifty-five; the age difference is intimidating enough. _

_Not to mention the three other wives he has. My own mother grew up sharing her husband with two other women, so this isn't anything too new to me. Nonetheless, it was so awkard to take vows and then kiss my new husband in front of his other wives and children._

_Oh that's right; Orochimaru mentioned the idea of children to me last night. He says he would like for me to give him plenty of beautiful babies._

_He already has thirty-three children born with his other wives, though. So if I were to have any babies, I'm afraid of how difficult it will be to care for them._

_But that's not what I'm mainly worried about._

_No, I'm still a bit shaken by the consummation of our marriage._

_Now, I already knew about sex (roughly, anyway), but nothing I had heard could really compare to the act itself._

_It was hot, sticky and messy. Not to mention rough. Though there were some points where I could enjoy myself, I was also certain that Orochimaru wanted to throttle the life out of me._

_It's strange to say that, I know, but that's just how it felt._

_At the moment, it's nearly midnight and I feel that I should get some sleep. Orochimaru is sleeping in another room; probably with someone else, too._

_But that's okay. I like to sleep alone. The room I've been given is rather big, though. But I suppose that's for when I have a child. This way, there will be room for myself and my baby._

_That's enough of that, though._

_I really need to shut the lights off now. I'll write more tomorrow._

- - -

Deidara shut her leather-wrapped journal with a quick flick of the wrist and replaced it quietly inside of the drawer in the bedside table. She lay the pen down inside as well, then pushed the drawer closed.

Crossing the room, the blonde turned the lights off, allowing a black veil to fall over her vision. She fumbled around herself on her way back to bed and stifled a yelp as she hit her shin against the bedframe whilst crawling over it.

With a light groan, the girl sank onto her side into the mattress, tugging her quilt over herself to keep warm. She rubbed lightly at her blue eyes, then shut them slowly, relaxing, though not being able to sleep right away.

Her mind kept wandering to different things. Her very recent marriage, her _first time_ with a man...and the thought of children was also present.

It wasn't that she didn't like children. Deidara loved kids. She grew up taking care of her many brothers and sisters, after all, so it wasn't like she lacked experience there. But to actually have a kid of her own? That thought intimidated her.

Absently, the blonde began to fiddle with the wedding ring hugging onto her left ring finger. She slipped it off a bit, then quickly pushed it back down to the base of her finger. She was never one to wear jewlery, but in this case, she had to bare with it.

"It will be better...un." She muttered to herself, keeping as positive of an outlook as she could. She rolled over onto her back slowly, then just stared straight up into the darkness, waiting for sleep to come for her.

While waiting, however, she took a few deep breaths and started to recite the Lord's Prayer in order to settle her nerves and hopefully give her enough peace to sleep.

- - -

_Dear Diary,_

_I've skipped a few weeks of writing. I've been quite...well, overwhelmed, I suppose._

_My sister-wives have given me the task of watching the youngest children while they go about their daily chores. So I spend my days singing and story-telling to the kids in order to keep them all calm and entertained._

_I'm nearly constantly covered in their regurgitated breakfasts or their uneaten lunches, though. But nothing too bad, at least._

_By the time evening comes, I've given all of the childen back to their mother's and have a little time to clean myself up. I can spend some quite time in my room, but usually I offer to help the other women cook dinner. _

_When Orochimaru comes home, we all get to greet him, and then serve him his meal; he eats and talks with us all, and then has some time to be with us._

_He seems to enjoy my company, though. Or maybe he is just trying to get used to me since I'm new here. Whatever the reason, he spends a lot of his free time with me, and we usually end up upstairs in his bedroom._

_I don't want to go into details._

_On another note, I'm getting to know the children very well now! I found that some of them even went to school with me and that I'm about the same age as a few of them. _

_Konan is one of the kids I went to school with, and we tend to spend a lot of time together while I watch her brothers and sisters. She's really sweet and we get along well. She's only a year younger than me, too._

_She has an older brother that has spent some time with us in the past as well; Sasori and I also used to go to school together, though we never really got to speak to one another._

_Now that I'm his...step-mother of sorts, I guess he feels a need to get to know me better. He's a sweet guy, too. He's about two years older than me, though. That seems a bit awkward to me, but nothing serious. We get along well._

_I should go now. It's the middle of the afternoon, and I'm going to go downstairs to help whoever is in the kitchen do some cooking._

- - -

Deidara shut her diary and then quickly put it back into the drawer, where it had been gathering dust over the past two weeks.

Quickly, she grabbed a hair tie from her dresser and worked on keeping her golden locks out of her face while she made her way out of her room and into the hallway.

Her blue eyes were on the ground, so she wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking. She should have known the layout of the house a lot better now that she had spent so much time inside of the mansion, but still, she didn't seem to notice the stairs.

Just as she had begun to take what could have been a horrible tumble down the flight of stairs, however, a voice called out a 'watch it' and then she was being pulled back by the arm.

"Ouch!" She hissed in surprise and pain at the grip on her arm. She lifted her head and glanced around a bit to see who had pulled her so roughly, and rose a brow when she laid eyes on Sasori. "W-what was that for, un?" She asked him, lightly rubbing at her arm once he had released her.

"You need to keep your eyes on where you're going, not on your shoes." The redhead told her simply, though with a slightly concerned tone. "Are you all right?" He questioned.

"Sure. I'm fine, just got side-tracked, I suppose...thank you, un." She said with a short nod. She continued rubbing at her arm and slowly turned, taking cautious steps down the stairs now.

"Don't fall." Sasori warned from behind her. A few footfalls later, and he was at her side, holding his arm out for her to take. He glanced at her with his glassy brown eyes, apparently wanting her to take his arm just so he could escort her downstairs safely.

Deidara thought the offer was silly, since she could manage to make her way downstairs, but didn't really bother herself with telling him that. She gave a grateful smile and slipped her arm around his, keeping a firm hold while he steadily lead her down the flight of stairs.

He had charm, that was for sure. She was positive that any woman he chose for his own would be incredibly lucky. He was handsome, and very gentlemanly.

Honestly, she couldn't see any resemblance between Sasori and Orochimaru, his father. She guessed that the redhead looked like his mother, though she had never met the woman. She wanted to inquire of her, but didn't want to bring up the subject since it might be painful.

"Make sure to wash up well; dinner will be in a while, un." She reminded him once they had hit the last two steps and she released his arm.

Sasori's lips quirked upwards in the corner slightly and he nodded once. "Yes, ma'am." He said, though the title came out somewhat jokingly.

Deidara didn't comment on it, instead only watching him turn and leave around the stairwell to go wherever he had been off to previously. She was a bit taken to have seen a smile on his otherwise serious face, but found that expression on him to be refreshing.

The blonde gave a little grin as well before shuffling off towards the kitchen to cook.

**Songstone: Hope the warning did it's job. XD If you guys are still interested in this story, then I hope you'll review and lemme know what you thought! I hope to have a few more chapters on this story done soon. R&R!**


	2. Bruised

**Hush-Hush**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Yep. Chapter 2. 8D This story flows surprisingly easy...I guess it's the diary entries that make it kind of easy to write for. But whatever. xD I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Bruised**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I might just die one of these days; in bed, flat on my back with my legs spread._

_Not a way I would want to go._

- - -

Deidara made a pained groan as the raven haired man tightened his grip on her hip and thrust himself into her again. She hissed when his hold did not faulter and knew that there would be bruises on her side later on.

Orochimaru didn't really seem to notice her discomfort, and he only rammed himself against her once more.

He was a rather calm man, but a violent lover. He never stopped surprising Deidara with his strength and tendency to harm her during a supposedly 'pleasant' act.

Deidara yelped slightly and arched her back up off of the matress while her husband continuously rocked his hips. She heard the faintest of pleasure-filled moans erupt from his throat and followed it up with a whimper of her own.

"You're so beautiful...God, you're gorgeous..." The older man panted the words out in a heated jumble, his golden eyes hazy and losing focus as he peered down towards his newest wife.

"Uhn..." Was the only response Deidara gave; she clenched her eyes shut, lifting her hips away from the pounding as much as she could.

Orochimaru had told her a few times over the weeks that there was a very thin line between pain and pleasure; there seemed to be some truth in that statement since he had managed to bring her to a climax every time they had sex, no matter how rough he was with handling her.

The blonde was breathless and sore nearly all over by the time that her husband had finished with her and had stilled his body's movements. She felt a warm liquid seep its way out of her as Orochimaru exited her body one last time and relinquished his harsh grip on her hip.

"You're the prettiest girl here, you know..." Orochimaru whispered to her as he eased his way down to lie besides her. "You're fast becoming my favorite." He lifted one finger to his lips, making a 'shh' sound. "Don't let anyone else know that, though."

Still winded, the girl only nodded her head and managed a quickly darkening blush from the man's words. She refused to move to get comfortable since she was still aching a bit. So she lie flat on her back instead, head turned to the side so that she could watch her spouse relax into the mattress.

The raven haired man slipped an arm over her, bringing her to press her side against his chest while he stretched out in his bed. "You and I...we'll make the prettiest children, don't you think? Would you like that?"

"...Y-yes...un." Deidara muttered quietly after a moment of silence. She nodded her head slowly and saw, from the corner of her eye, as Orochimaru grinned; apparently he was pleased with her answer.

"I love you, Deidara." He said unexpectedly.

For a moment, Deidara was just still and quiet. Orochimaru had never said that to her before, so she wasn't quite sure what to answer for about three seconds.

Eventually, though, she remembered the proper reply to that and swallowed thicky before speaking.

"I...love you too, un..."

- - -

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you think God can forgive me for lying to my own husband?­_

- - -

A few days later found Deidara seated in the front of her home, quietly pushing herself back and forth on the patio swing that took up residence there. She was penning another short entry in her journal and absently doodling pictures off to the side of the page.

The children that she was watching were playing just a few feet away in the front lawn. The boys were all laughing and kicking a ball back and forth to each other while the girls either sat down to read books or pushed each other on the swings.

It was still early; maybe around eleven thirty in the morning. Things were surprisingly quiet for that time of day now that the kids were occupied. Deidara found herself with little to nothing to do.

She was still a bit sore from her side where some bruises had formed, but didn't really let that show. She just leaned off of her left side while sitting down to be more comfortable.

"Deidara?" A man's voice made the blonde lift her head and she quickly took a glance around to see who was calling her.

She caught sight of all of the children, still playing out in the yard, and then when she had turned her head fully to the side, she found Sasori standing besides the rocking chair.

"Oh! Sasori, un...Good morning." She greeted him with a slight dip of the head and a small smile. She also quickly shut her diary to prevent him from reading anything personal from over her shoulder.

"Good morning." The redhead repeated. He gave a brief grin in return as well, then looked out towards the yard. He gave a small sigh. "The kids seem to be entertained." He commented.

"They all wanted to come outside, un." The blonde nodded, looking back towards the energetic bunch.

"Hn..." Silence rested between the two pleasantly for a few moments, and then Sasori cleared his throat, motioning at the empty seat of the patio swing besides Deidara. "Would you mind if I took a seat?" He asked.

Blue eyes flickered down towards the empty seat of the swing, and then Deidara gave a short shake of the head. "No, not at all." She patted the mentioned seat and then inched to the side slightly to make room for the older man.

Sasori nodded, then eased himself down onto the chair besides his step-mother, pushing the ground with his legs to get the swing moving again. "What do you have there?" He questioned next, pointing down towards the journal that rested in the blonde's lap.

"Oh it's nothing...it's my diary, un." Deidara admitted sheepishly. "I've been keeping journals for years."

The man nodded, fiery red bangs swaying in front of his eyes as he did so. "I've done the same thing." He said.

"Really?" Deidara asked, glancing to the side to face the man fully.

Sasori also turned his head to meet Deidara's gaze. He gave a nod. "Yes, I have. Ever since my mother died, I've been keeping journals. It helps to get a lot of things off of my chest."

The blonde was silent for a while after hearing that, only giving a short nod of understanding. She looked back towards the book in her lap and awkwardly began to fiddle with her fingers.

She had guessed that something of the sort had happened to Sasori's mother, but she had never asked him about her before.

From somewhere ahead of the two of them, the children all began squealing and giggling as they began a game of tag.

"Uhm...I...I started to write in my diary after my mother died as well, un..." Deidara said in a hushed voice. "You're right. It helps a lot."

"I didn't know that your mother had died as well. I'm sorry to hear." Sasori reached a hand out, patting Deidara on the shoulder lightly in a small form of comfort and understanding. He left it there for a while, the slowly retracted his hand, resting it in his lap.

Another silence settled between the two young adults; no words were needed.

Sometimes silence is the best kind of comfort a person can give.

- - -

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm finding Sasori's company to be more than pleasant lately._

_I knew it would get better for me here; I am truly blessed._

**Songstone: Man, it's been a long time since I've written smut. D8 I don't think it's even that good, but whatever. XD The rest I'm proud of. The story is unraveling, at least. So...R&R and please tell me what you think. 8D**


	3. Inturrupted

**Hush-Hush**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Hurray, chapter 3. While I like how this chapter came out and where the story is now leading, I'm not in a happy mood today. So sorry if I sound a bit down in my author's comments. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Inturrupted**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a quiet day. _

_I'm spending my time outside a lot lately. The weather has been nice, and the children want to be out to play._

_I'm so tired, though. I can barely keep my eyes open. Orochimaru has been keeping me...occupied at night lately. _

_I'm beginning to think that something is wrong with me; it's been nearly two months here, and I've been rather involved in sexual activities as of late. But still, the days go by and I expect to see some signs that I might be carrying a child, only there is nothing._

_I'm starting to wonder if I'm just...unable to have children. I don't know whether to be grateful for that, or upset. Orochimaru wants children from me, and yet there are so many here already that having my own makes me nervous. I'm so confused._

_I guess we'll keep trying for a child and hope for the best._

_Whichever 'the best' may mean..._

_But besides that, everything has been peaceful. Another of Orochimaru's wives, Shikamaru, has been spending more time with me, teaching me how to play chess in my free time. So I've been--_

- - -

"Boo."

The word was calmly spoken and with a flat tone, but still, when two hands fell down on Deidara's shoulders, the woman squeaked in surprised and jumped in her seat; the diary she'd been writing in took a tumble from her lap and slammed shut against the dirt.

"Sasori!" She exclaimed when she had whirled around and spotted the man. She placed a hand over her thudding heart, eyes wide. "You...you startled me."

"I'm sorry." The redhead said, removing his hands from the girl's shoulders and holding them up apologetically. "Didn't mean to scare you." He gave a small smile and walked around the chair, kneeling and grabbing the book that had fallen to the floor. "Here you are." He said, dusting off the cover and holding it up towards the blonde.

Sighing and returning the smile the man had offered, Deidara took her book back and set it in her lap, deciding to finish writing later. "What are you up to today, Sasori? Un." She asked him, patting another chair besides herself for him to take.

Doing as the girl motioned him to do, Sasori took a seat in a chair besides the blond and stretched his arms over his head. "Taking a break now, actually. I've been fixing up the shutters in one of the kids' room. It shouldn't squeak anymore, which should mean fewer nightmares for the girls."

"Oh, that's good." Deidara smiled and nodded her head. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat? You must have worked up an appetite, un."

Sasori shook his head at the offer and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He placed his chin into his palm. "No thank you, Deidara. I'll wait for supper." He declined politely.

After Deidara had nodded to that statement and leaned back in her seat, silence settled between the two. This was how they mostly spent their time together; quietly. The children were making enough noise around them, anyway. And the silence wasn't awkward. Just pleasant.

Today, however, Sasori struck up a conversation. He cleared his throat, then turned his body to face Deidara's direction. "I made something for you." He stated rather out-of-the blue. Deidara glanced away from the game of tag the kids were playing to blink at him in surprise.

"Made something for me? Un. What is it?" She inquired, quite taken by hearing this. She inched forward in her chair, curious.

Sasori smirked at the movement and then brought a hand up, reaching into the front pocket of his shirt. His hand came up clenched in a fist and he held his arm out towards Deidara. His other hand seized her left wrist, lightly pulling until it rested beneath the occupied hand.

"I've been working on this in my workshop for a few weeks now." Sasori informed. He slowly uncurled his fingers, letting the contents inside of his fist land pleasantly in Deidara's awaiting palm. Slowly, the redhead released the blonde's hand and sat back in his chair fully, waiting for a reaction.

Deidara pulled her hand back to herself and glanced down to see what had been given to her; in her palm lay a small, silver pendant. It was round, the outside gently carved in delicate design, and on the inside the shape of a bird with spread wings was welded against the ring of silver. A chain had been slipped through a much smaller loop at the top, and only after seeing that did Deidara realize that it was a necklace.

"You _made_ this, un? Made this for _me_?" She asked, stunned by the craftsmanship of the piece of jewelry.

Sasori made a small chuckle at Deidara's reaction, though he nodded his head for yes. "I thought you might like something like this. It's far from perfect, but...consider it a late 'welcome to the family' present from me to you."

"Sasori, it's beautiful. I had no idea you could make such things, un..." Slowly, a smile curved at Deidara's lips and she lifted her blue eyes to focus on the redhead sitting besides her. "Thank you so much! I love it."

Brow orbs locked on blue, and then Sasori matched Deidara's smile with one of his own. "You're welcome." He pushed himself up from his seat suddenly and walked around Deidara's chair; he brushed back her long hair and slipped his arms over her shoulders.

Deidara was about to ask what he was doing, but paused when he took the necklace from her and then unfastened it, slipping it around her slender neck. She could only grin and giggle quietly to herself as she felt the cool silver tap against her collar bone.

"There." And then Sasori had finished attaching the back end of the necklace. He brushed her hair back in place and then walked around her once more so that he could see her from the front. "Ah. A perfect fit. It looks good on you." He commented, sliding his hands into his pant pockets casually.

"Sasori, I love it. I've never had anyone make me anything like this before, un. Thank you so much." Deidara cooed, feeling the pendant with two fingers. After a moment, she set her diary aside and rose to her feet, all but falling onto Sasori as she caught him in a tight hug.

The man stumbled slightly, but recovered and managed to pull his hands out of his jeans so that he could gently pat the girl's back and return the embrace lightly. "I'm glad that you like it." He told her quietly.

Leaning back slightly, the blonde only gave him one more wide grin before she had pressed her lips against his cheek in a quick kiss. "I'm so happy. Un." He really seemed to have amazing timing. One minute, Deidara was musing over her misfortunes in her diary and the next thing she knows, Sasori is there with a gift to brighten her day. She was so grateful for him just then.

"Er..." The redhead blinked at Deidara for a moment, his cheeks faintly taking on a pinkish hue after her lips had left his skin. He chuckled, cleared his throat, and then released Deidara as she pulled from the embrace. Once freed, the man shook his head, bemused.

"So easily excitable..." He commented. He patted the blonde on the head lightly and they both shared a laugh before the kids in the yard flocked to Deidara for one thing or another, inturrupting an otherwise perfect moment.

- - -

_--I'll get back to writing about Shikamaru later._

_Oh my God, Sasori is just about the sweetest man I've ever met! He actually made me a necklace with his own hands!_

_It's gorgeous; it's a silver ring, with a bird in the center of it. I just can't get over it. He worked on it for weeks, he said. Weeks! That's the most amazing, thoughtful thing I've ever heard of._

_I should go to bed now, though. It's really late at night. I just had to write about this. I never want to forget!_

- - -

With a happy sigh, Deidara put her diary back into it's rightful place inside of her dresser drawer and then took a seat on the edge of her bed. She toyed with the necklace she still wore from earlier that day and smiled.

She doubted that she would be able to have another sour mood as long as she wore the necklace and thought of how increadibly sweet it was for Sasori to make it for her.

With a quick glance to the clock on the wall, the blonde noted that it was nearly two in the morning and that she needed to get some sleep while she could. Orochimaru had gone to sleep elsewhere that night, giving Deidara a well-deserved break from all the activity he had her doing in bed.

With some sluggishness in her step, Deidara went to flip the lights off on the side of the wall, when suddenly a light tapping sounded on her bedroom door. She jumped, startled by the sound, and then cleared her throat softly, calling out in a whisper; "Who is it, un?"

For a moment, she thought it was her husband, wanting to sleep in her room again. But instead of Orochimaru's voice, another lighter voice came from the other side of the wood. "It's me. I'm just checking up on you since your light is on."

Breathing out in relief, the blonde grabbed her robe off of the foot of the bed, quickly covering herself in it before she stepped to the door instead and unlocked it. Prying it open halfway, she quirked a brow. "I just got caught up with my writing, un. Why are _you_ up so late, Konan?"

The blue haired girl in the doorway shuffled her feet a bit, pulling at the hems of her sleeping gown lightly. "I can't sleep tonight." She said in answer to Deidara's question. "I noticed you were awake. Do you think...well, would you mind if I stayed here a while?"

With a shake of the head and a small smile, the blonde pulled the door open the rest of the way, allowing her step-daughter enterance. "Of course not, un. I was just about to sleep, though. You're more than welcome to sleep here if you want."

Konan smiled softly at the blonde and gave a dip of the head in thanks as she crawled up onto the bed, curling up beneath the sheets. "Thanks, Dei." She yawned.

"Sure, un." Flipping the lights off at last and slipping out of her robe, Deidara also found her way into the bed where she all but slumped into an exhausted heap. She gave a heavy, drawn-out yawn, and then nuzzled into her pillow. "Good night Konan." She said quietly to the girl besides her.

"Good night, Deidara." Konan whispered back.

Within minutes, both girls were sleeping soundly, echoing each other's soft snores in a quiet melody.

**Songstone: Originally the person who was knocking at Deidara's door was going to be Sasori, checking in on her. But I changed it to Konan since I thought that Sasori already had his moment in the story. XD So anyway, this is starting to get somewhere now, eh? I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll please tell me what you think. R&R.**


End file.
